Musume no Samurai
by JoslynDanei
Summary: Rairakku embarks on a journey during which she runs into InuYasha and Kagome after her village was raided by demons, resulting in her father's death. UNFINISHED & RETIRED! Written back in '05-'06, uploaded for those who were curious to read it.


**INTRO:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rairakku is a quiet 15 year old who lost her mother at age 7 and her father at age 14. She was cared for by her father up to his death, treated brutally &amp; trained as a samurai after the terrible passing of her mother. Her father died later when her village was raided by demons, the last gift from her father were his swords, the Temanaki heirlooms, as he sent her away from the burning village.<em>

_Having a heart of compassion frozen over with a terrible past, she journeys across the land, searching for purpose and meaning to life after tragedy._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER ONE: <span>  
><strong>The Tragedy of the Flame

* * *

><p>"Rai! Get up, you lazy baka..." Shiko yelled, throwing a pillow on the sleeper's face through the partially opened door. "Ugh...What time is it...?" Rai moaned, pulling the pillow off. "It's 6:04! You slept in again!" The man replied, hurling an apple at Rai's black-haired head.<p>

Rai moaned, picking up the apple and biting into it as the footsteps of the man left, echoing on the hard wood floor...only to return a moment later.

Shiko slid the door open with a harsh thrust, pulling Rai up by the collar and turning around quickly, still clutching the shirt. "Get dressed! We have work to do!" He yelled, dropping the dark-haired being by the bathroom door. Rai dropped, knees hitting the ground as the washtub in the bathroom sparkled with the young light of the morning's sun.

Rai moaned, dunking head-first in the cold water, the long black threads of hair trailing and spiraling through the seemingly weightless liquid as bubbles floated up. Awakened by the crisp chill of the water, Rai looked up, drops trailing down the black bangs and falling in small patters... Rai grabbed the towel, rubbing the dampness away as it provided a dry comfort.

"Just because you're a girl, don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" Shiko hollered from outside, walking past the window as he lugged a heavy sack into the 'training grounds'. Rairakku sighed, flicking her head back as she opened her sapphire eyes. "Hai, `Tousan!" She shouted in reply, a prompt response that pleased her father's ears.

Quickly brushing out the tangles and knots embedded in the lush black hair that covered her pale head, she twisted it in a long, thin rope, circling it into a bun and pinning it in place. Grabbing the white crimson circle of cloth before her on the small table beside the washtub, she covered the bun, tying it tight with a black cord afterward.

Rising to her feet, she ran to her room and thrust open the closet door, quickly scanning her rather rough apparel as she found what she needed. Pulling out a plain, crimson pair of pants made in a fashion fit for movement, she quickly slipped it on, tying the black cord tight around her waist.

Wrapping her upper body tightly with a long, pale strip of fabric, she tucked it in the back and pulled on a short-sleeved shirt, before putting the red over-shirt on top that resembled a man's kimono. Her appearance lacked a feminine touch, to say the least...but this was the way of her life...the life of a samurai's daughter, and swordsmen in training, wasn't one of luxury or finesse.

Grabbing her plain, silver blade and black sheath, she tucked it on the inside of her vermilion top, inside the black cord wrapped around her waist, and proceeded to run outside, pulling on the sock-like feet coverings when she reached the door, a trademark to her village's custom for a samurai's apparel.

"Ojigi!" Her father barked, commanding the girl to bow. Quickly responding, Rairakku tipped her head, lifting it up with a sharp reply. "Hai, `Tousan!"

The man smirked faintly, pleased with her refined posture as she stood, hand prepared to grasp the sword she wielded. "Hiku!" Shiko ordered, the swift sound of the blade pulling out of it's leather sheath responding instantaneously. "Hai!" Rairakku said in obedience as she held the blade with a trained grip.

It was normal custom in her village for a father to train the son in the way of the sword, but Rairakku's mother had died during labor of what would have been her little brother, when she was a small girl.

So, being the only child, she received the heavy load of responsibility for learning all the traditions of her family, as well as the harsh training of a Samurai's child.

Only... it was a bit more cruel, considering it came from the Feudal Lord's tactician and right-hand man in combat... Shiko Temanaki... Her father.


End file.
